Exposed Heart
by Gin-x614
Summary: When a simple game brings up questions of the past, Ginny reminisces about the love who went into hiding and realizes the conflict it will cause with her present life. Mainly D/G, Side R/Hr and some H/G
1. In the present

Exposed Heart - Harry Potter Fanfiction by Gin ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1 - [ In the Present ]  
  
Ginny sat in the living room of her house looking out the window. The autumn wind rustled the fallen leaves, and the sun was shining brightly. There were daisies growing under her favorite apple tree and almost everything seemed perfect. Everything was perfect, except for her life. Sure, there was the downfall of Voldermort and his followers, but her life didn't seem as great. Ten months ago she had married the one person she knew she would love as much as she loved him, or at least that's what she thought.  
  
At the time, marrying Harry was the best decision she made in her life. But, things didn't feel right. She didn't know what was wrong with her, or with the relationship with her husband, but feelings of the past kept coming up. She heard Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming in and decided not to think of it anymore and pushed all of her thoughts to the back of her mine.  
  
"NO WAY!!!" she heard Harry yell.  
  
"PLEASE Harry, we really need this money." Ron pleaded  
  
"He's right Harry, if Ron and I want to get married in less than a year; we're going to need the money." Hermione responded. Ginny smiled, it had been already 3 months since her brother and his fiancée announced there engagement. She had been very excited for them. Yet, there was only one problem with the marriage; they needed money to get married.  
  
"THEN GET MARRIED IN 5 YEARS!!! YOU'D HAVE SAVED ENOUGH MONEY THEN!!" Harry yelled again  
  
"Harry, look, Ron and I want to get married now. It really wouldn't be much of a problem for you and Ginny to do this one little favor for us now, would it?" the three walked into the room were Ginny was sitting.  
  
"And this involves me how?" Ginny looked at them questionably  
  
Harry walked over and gave his wife a kiss on the check and sat down next to her, "It doesn't matter, because we aren't going to do it anyway."  
  
"Come on, tell me." She rested her head on his shoulder  
  
"Well, these crazy people over here want us to go on that Wizarding Newly Wed show to get money for there wedding."  
  
"You mean that show where newly weds are asked questions about each other and if they get them right then they get points?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Yep, that's right." Ginny burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"HELLO!!! Its FIVE THOUSAND galleons! That would pay not only for the wedding, but your wedding present to!" stated Ron.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "What made you think we were getting you a wedding present?" Ron frowned and Ginny was still bursting with laughter.  
  
"Come on guys, will you please focus on the topic! Harry, Ginny, please, we would appreciate this so much. Plus, you get to know more about each other." Hermione sat across Ginny and Harry and looked at them with pleading eyes.  
  
"Fine" Ginny gave in. Ron and Hermione jumped up and hugged each other.  
  
"What?!" Harry looked at Ginny as if she had three heads, "You're actually going to go through this?"  
  
"WE are going to go through this. Sorry Harry, I actually feel bad for those two. And if you won't do it for them, then do it for me."  
  
Harry sighed, "Fine, I'll do it for you."  
  
Ron and Hermione were jumping up and down the whole time and when they finally calmed down, they turned the married couple, "Thank you so much!!!"  
  
"Now, I think you guys should have a little talk, make sure you know everything there is about each other!" said Ron.  
  
"Ron! I said that I would go on the show, not cheat. And plus, we already know everything we're going to need to know about each other." Harry smiled at Ginny.  
  
"Whatever you say! Well, the show is hosted in a studio in Hosmede. You should go there and tell them you're planning on going on the show and winning some MONEY!!!" stated Ron  
  
"Yea, well I think it's time we got going, before someone gets a little two excited." Hermione winked at Harry and Ginny who chuckled, and pulled Ron into the fireplace, and in the smoke, they vanished.  
  
"So, you really think we can go through with this?" Harry turned to Ginny.  
  
"I think we can. We should get going to the studio right away. Give them a heads up on what's coming." Ginny winked at Harry, who grinned at his wife. She made her way towards the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder. "Hosmede" she said in a loud clear voice and Harry followed.  
  
* * *  
  
It was the night when Ginny and Harry would go on the show, even though it wouldn't be on live for the whole magic world to see. The use of television had been put to use in the wizarding world just a few years ago by Arthur Weasley. He was so fascinated by it that he convinced the Ministry of Magic to let him help companies to produce something somewhat like a magical television. They would be able to see the show in a week on TV after they filmed it.  
  
Ginny and Harry sat at there chairs and viewed the competition. There was a couple from each house. They were obviously representing the Gryffindor house, while 3 other couples were representing the other houses. After hearing the rules and regulations, they began the questioning. First, it was the wives turn to question there husbands. The questions went from, who was there childhood friend, and what teacher he despised most while in school. Ginny answered all the correct and they were leading in points. The Ravenclaw couple was right behind them, followed by Slytherin and Hufflepuff.  
  
Now it was time for the husbands to ask the wives. The first two questions were simple, and then came the third.  
  
"Has your spouse ever dated outside of her house? You will get bonus points if you can name who and what house." The host announced the question.  
  
Harry knew that Ginny had never really dated while at Hogwarts, and if she did, she defiantly wouldn't date outside her house, or that's what he thought. It came time for there team to answer, "No, she has not dated outside of her house."  
  
Ginny felt her stomach twist; she knew she had to answer. They had put a small truth spell on them before the game began; she couldn't keep her secret for very long.  
  
"No. No, that isn't right. I'm sorry Harry." She said quietly.  
  
"What?" was all Harry could say  
  
"Uh.do you mind giving us the full answer Mrs. Potter." said the game host.  
  
Ginny looked deep into his eyes and was trying to figure out what was going on in his head. She didn't want to answer, but she could feel the spell coming onto her. "Yes, I have dated outside my house. I dated a slytherin." The whole studio seemed to quiet down and Ginny felt very uncomfortable.  
  
"What do you mean a slytherin? Ginny? Who?" Harry was confused and flustered  
"Draco Malfoy." She answered quietly. Harry looked like he was about to kill her, he opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.  
  
"I am sorry! That was an incorrect answer, Mr. Potter! Next!" yelled the host  
  
It seemed to be going very slow after that. In the end, Ginny and Harry did win the five thousand galleons, but that didn't satisfy Harry.  
  
"Harry." Ginny said softly.  
  
"No, I don't want to hear it. Wait till we get home, I don't want to cause a scene." Ginny remained silent, knowing it was the best thing to do at the time while she and Harry walked to a fireplace to get back to there home. Ron and Hermione were waiting for them there.  
  
* * *  
  
"So?" asked Ron  
  
"We won. Money is at Gringrotts. But, there's a lot of explaining my dear wife must do." He gave a dark look at Ginny as Ron and Hermione jumped up and hugged each other.  
  
"Look, Harry, it was in the past. You don't know the half of it, so don't assume things." Ginny looked at him apologetically  
  
"Huh?" Ron looked confused, and so did Hermione.  
  
"Why don't you tell them and lighten up there day Ginny? Tell them what I found out." Harry said.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione questioned.  
  
Ginny gave a sigh, "Before I was with Harry, I dated someone else."  
  
"Yes, that is correct! And this person is from slytherin!!! Tell them Ginny, who it was!" interrupted Harry. The other couple looked at her expecting an explanation. Ginny didn't know what to do. She had gotten herself into this whole mess and it was all her fault. Now she had to reveal the secret she was able to keep hidden for the past years.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." She immediately looked straight at the floor.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Both Ron and Hermione jumped up. Ron's face turned bright red with anger as he walked over to his sister.  
  
"What did you just say Virginia?"  
  
"I dated Draco, when you guys were in your last year of Hogwarts." She replied.  
  
"How could you.how.GINNY!?" Ron tried to control his temper.  
  
"That's what I said! Ginny, you knew him, we knew him. Don't you remember everything he put us through? Not to mention disappearing during the war! He was probably working with Voldermort!" yelled Harry. Ginny winced at the sound of Harry's voice and at the comment of Draco's disappearance.  
  
"That is both true and not true! I DID know him, you didn't. You judged him so fast you couldn't know him. You have no idea what he had to go through! You think that even though you're the fabulous 'Boy who lived' you think that you go through more than anyone else has to! He had a way harder and harsher life than you Mr. Harry Potter!!!" Ginny yelled back at him, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"We did know him Ginny! He was a ruthless, son of a bitch, who didn't care about anyone!" Harry shot back.  
  
"No.you might of known that Draco, but he wasn't like that really. You didn't know the real Draco." She said in a low whisper.  
  
"Guys, I think we should let her explain." Hermione said calmly, finally jumping into the conversation after being awfully quiet.  
  
"Hermione, how can you be so calm about you this? You knew how Malfoy treated us." Ron questioned.  
  
"Yea I know, honey, it's just.well, I know Ginny and I'm sure that she would defiantly have an explanation about all of this. We really don't know what this relationship was based on and who did what or exactly what happened."  
  
"That's it!" exclaimed Harry, "He had you under a spell didn't he?"  
  
Ginny looked at him with disgust, "How dare you say that Harry? There was no spell, no trick, no magic; it was just my heart, leading me to where it wanted to go."  
  
"Can you actually say that you were in love with him?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes." She answered. Harry and Ron shook there heads, Hermione just sat there.  
  
"I don't see why." Harry said, "But, if you tell us the short version of this little romance, I'll push aside the lecture and letters to your family till tomorrow. Personally, I'm not in the mood at the moment."  
  
"Fine," Ginny looked at the two men and the woman before her and started, "He was different. He had something that I couldn't explain. There was a bond between us that seemed unbreakable. At first, I did hate him because I didn't understand him. But, after I finally got him to admit things he had bottled up inside of him, I did understand. He had been put through so much and was still able to keep the sane and tough façade even though the loneliness inside of him was eating him up. I didn't love him for sympathy reasons; I loved him because he was like me."  
  
"How can you say that Ginny, we're married?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Ginny, if you don't mind me asking, when did this all happen?" asked Hermione  
  
"It happened in my 6th year and your 7th. It's funny how blind you can be, you just didn't even notice what was going on around you. It started at about the beginning of the year."  
  
"Ginny! There was a war going on! How could we have not cared about it?" Ron said.  
  
"How could you not care about your own sister!" she responded, he immediately shut up.  
  
"Why did he leave?" asked Harry quietly.  
  
Ginny looked at him, she didn't know what to say. ".promise me forever? I couldn't leave without your word." She remembered every word he said, she remembered the pain he put her through, but she knew it was for his own good. "I don't remember," she lied, trying to hold back the tears, "It's been a while." Harry looked at her, he could tell when she was lying, and Ginny knew that.  
  
"I'm going to bed; I can't take much more of this." Harry stood up.  
  
"Harry, please." Ginny pleaded, but he kept on walking up the stairs pretending he didn't hear her.  
  
"I guess we should be going. Come on 'Mione" Ron and Hermione made there way to the fireplace and left. Ginny was left alone in the living room. She began to cry when she thought about Draco. She lay on the couch determined to get some sleep, but thoughts plagued her mine. Soon she felt her eyes closing.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: I wrote this before I read the fifth harry potter book, so obviously the time sequence is going to be incorrect and some of the information as well. Lets just say this story is a bit A/U. I hope you enjoy anyway. By the way, I'm not one of those hardcore Harry Potter fans, so if I make a mistake in spelling or something like that, please don't start flaming me like crazy. Thanks, I appreciate it.  
  
Reviewers are cool.  
  
^_^ 


	2. The begining of the past

Chapter 2 - [ The Beginning of the Past ]  
  
As she lay on the couch she used as her bed, her eyes began to close and her mind began strayed off to the events that happened in her 6th year of Hogwarts. Back to the memories, happiness and heartbreak, her mind almost seemed to make her relive everything. She was experiencing everything that happened once again, even things she didn't remember, or things she didn't even know in the first place, and piece by piece, the story unfolded.  
____________________________________  
  
The rain was pouring on the day students began to come aboard the Hogwarts express at King's Cross. Sure everything was wet, but it wasn't anything a good drying spell could fix. Ginny Weasley was among the 'dream team' when entering the train. It was the same as the last five years, go on the train, sit in an empty compartment, and mind your own business. It was simple for Ginny to just sit and not be noticed, she was practically an expert at it.  
  
However, this train ride seemed to be quite different. The fiery red haired girl walked up and down the compartments, winning many stares from other students. She finally gave up and went to the back luggage compartment at the end of the train. At least no one would think about going in there. She sat on the bare floor leaning against a chest and closing her eyes. By the time they got to Hogwarts she would be well rested to start the school year. In a matter of five minutes, she drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
It wasn't until five minutes after she fell asleep did the one and only, Draco Malfoy appeared. He stood at the entrance of the compartment, staring at the girl. She was peacefully sleeping and her hair cascaded inches below her shoulders. Great.after all these years of being able to have the time before school by myself, she ruins it. Now my space is being invaded by a.Weasley. At first he looked at her in a disgusted way, then his glance softened, I wonder why she's back here. Shouldn't she be frolicking around with the delusional dream team? Oh well, He took a seat across from her, if she wakes up I'll tell her I didn't see her, she should be used to that already. He smirked and relaxed.  
  
Soon enough, the trip went by without a word or even a stir from the sleeping girl. Draco breathed a sigh of relief when they had finally gotten to the school. He stood up to leave, but as he was about to leave he looked at Ginny once more. He wondered why she wasn't with the dream team once again. Probably Potter's fault, he smirked at the thought. He thought about leaving here there, but then she wouldn't have to go through the torturous and boring sorting ceremony. "Damn." He muttered.  
  
"Hey Weasley!" he yelled. Ginny didn't move or show any sign that she was awake, Draco rolled his eyes, "WEASLEY!" he said even louder. This time Ginny jolted from her sleeping position and looked around. Her expression turned from confused to shock when she saw Malfoy at the doorway.  
  
"W-What.um." she stuttered.  
  
"We're here. You were sleeping, don't want to miss the sorting ceremony, now do we?"  
  
"Oh.well.uh.thanks." She tried to think of what to say.  
  
"Whatever." he turned to leave but stopped when he heard Ginny's voice.  
  
"Malfoy, I owe you one." She stood up from where she sat. Draco gave sort of a grunt and left. Ginny sighed, "Now isn't that a great way to start the new school year?"  
  
____________________________________  
  
The sorting ceremony was very boring, and long. Finally once it was over Dumbledore made the year announcements and ended with the usual, "Let the feast begin!" That was the cue for all the students to eat like horses and talk to the classmates they hadn't seen since the last year. Ginny though, was practically falling asleep, it seem like the rest she had on the train wasn't enough.  
  
Later when the students had finished eating, Dumbledore stood up once again. "Now, your perfects will escort you back to your common rooms. But, before you leave I would like to see the following students: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Ginny Weasley." The other students left with there perfects, one of which was Hermione, and Harry and Ron looked at each other in puzzled looks, but all four of them went up to Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, as you know, we may be going into a war soon enough. With all that has happened the past years, I think this is what its going to have to come down to." The students nodded and he continued, "We're going to need some extra students patrol around and I choose you four because I thought you were the most experienced to do the job. Please consult with your house teachers and they should give you all the information you need, and Mr. Malfoy, I'd like to speak to you separately" They nodded once more and turned to leave, all except Ginny and Malfoy.  
  
"Professor?" she looked at him  
  
"Yes Ginny, is there something you need?"  
  
"Well actually, I was wondering why.I mean.why did you choose me? I'm a year younger then the three and I'm not all that experienced in anything."  
  
"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. Don't worry, Ginny, when the time comes you'll know why you're needed." Dumbledore smiled at her, she looked a bit confused still, but left anyway.  
  
Draco cleared his throat, and Dumbledore looked at him once more, "Ah! Yes, Draco, well as you know with the war coming.you won't be safe here for long." He said mysteriously.  
  
Draco sighed, "Yes I know sir."  
  
"Well, I just thought you might like a little warning for the future."  
  
"I got it."  
  
"Good, that's all for now, you may go back to your dormitory."  
  
____________________________________  
  
The next day classes started. Students rushed to find the right classrooms and the right books. Ginny was use to it, as was most 6th and 7th year students. It was mostly the 1st years who had trouble; the thought of them brought back haunting memories of her first year. She remembered Tom and the Basilisk.she dreaded the thoughts. The lesson soon began. After going over what they were going to do for that year, and if everyone was prepared, Professor McGonagall had no need for them, so she let them out early.  
  
"Class, you are dismissed. Except for you Miss. Weasley, I am certain you know why," Ginny nodded as the rest of her classmates left.  
  
"I was told by Dumbledore to tell you where you will be watching. Dumbledore sees something in you that I cannot, to be honest. I really don't think you should be out after everything that has happened in the past. But, it is Dumbledore's orders and I shall see to them. Your first week, you will be patrolling the outside ground of Hogwarts near the lake and the forbidden forest. You shall be partnered up with Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Um.excuse me, but did you say Draco Malfoy?" Ginny interrupted  
  
"Well, yes, I believe I did. Is there a problem with that?" she asked.  
  
"No.no.continue." Ginny replied.  
  
"Okay, well you start today after dinner. You'll meet up with your partner there. If there is anything you can't handle, then you know where to find me. If it's an emergency, send up some red sparks. Okay?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Then, get to your next class." With that, Ginny left. Great now I'm partnered up with Malfoy.just great.  
  
____________________________________  
  
"You'll be on patrol with Ginny Weasley." Professor Snape just finished telling Draco the same thing McGonagall finished telling Ginny.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, your patrol partner.there surely no problem with that is there?" he asked  
  
"Uh.no..at least it's not Potter." He muttered. Snape ignored the comment and dismissed him.  
  
____________________________________  
  
It was noon at Hogwarts. Not many students were in the Great Hall, Harry, seeker and captain, and Ron, who was a beater, had Quidditch practice. Hermione joined them like always. Most of the first years still had trouble following around the place, not to mention being scared out of there wits by ghosts. Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table, looking down at her food. She didn't seem so hungry; she looked up to see Malfoy at his table, looking as tired as anything.  
  
Suddenly, he looked up at her, she quickly looked back down and her face turned red. Damn it, what's wrong with you Ginny? Since when did Draco have that affect with you? Well actually, almost every guy does.but that's beside the point! She looked up to see that Malfoy disappeared from his seat. She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder which made her jump up a bit, and then she heard a low whisper.  
  
"From the way you're staring at me, I assume you already know what's going tonight."  
  
Ginny didn't need to turn around; she knew who it was, "Unfortunately." She replied sarcastically.  
  
"If I were you I would be glad. There are things out there you couldn't imagine."  
  
Ginny kept her calm, "And I suppose you would save me from those things? I highly doubt it."  
  
"I'm not who you think I am. Not the cold heartless bastard everyone thinks I am. Sometimes you just have to look beneath the surface." He took his hand of her shoulder.  
  
"Oh really? Then tell me Draco Malfoy, who are you?" she turned to face him, but he was already gone. She sighed and went back to her food. A few minutes later a crowd of students were coming into the Great hall. Ah great, the quidditch team. Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up to leave, but Harry stopped her.  
  
"Hey Gin." He had a big smile on his face.  
  
"Hi Harry, I was just.leaving."  
  
"Why so soon? Plus, I want to talk about this patrol thing."  
  
Ginny sighed and sat back down, "Sure Harry."  
  
"Great. Well, I heard you got stuck with Malfoy. That must suck doesn't it?"  
  
Ginny laughed, "Yea.I'm actually looking forward to it."  
  
"Oh really? Why would you want something like that?" Harry questioned  
  
"Well, I just think there's more to him then what he lets out."  
  
"Trying to find his connection to Voldermort, huh?"  
  
Ginny mentally frowned at the comment, "Yea.something like that."  
  
"Well, I heard that they would switch each others partners every month. I can't wait till I get to spend my nights with you." Ginny's heart skipped a beat, Harry grinned.  
  
"Yea, that would be great Harry." She stood up, "I got to go now. I have class."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later." Ginny smiled and left.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Ginny had finished classes and dinner and was off to find Malfoy. She stood at one of the entrances of the school and looked out to the lake. He was there already, leaning against a tree, gleaming at the water. She walked down to him and leaned against the tree right next to him. The water was beautiful, out in the moonlight. It was something she rarely got to see.  
  
"Hey," Ginny said, he didn't reply. She looked at him to see that his eyes were closed. "You okay?"  
  
"Let's go." He said flatly.  
  
"Where?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Patrolling, where else? It would be best to walk around rather than just standing in one spot."  
  
"Oh." There was an awkward silence between the two. They could hear the noises of the forest and the cold wind blew in there faces.  
  
After a while, Ginny got tired of the silence, "What did you mean before, when you said to look beneath the surface?"  
  
Draco kept his expression the same and kept walking, "Things aren't everything they appear to be. For example, a simple potion, not very dangerous looking, could kill you."  
  
"Are you saying you're going to kill me?"  
  
Draco grinned, "That's what you expect me to do isn't it? You think that I, Mr. Selfish little prat, would kill you or allow you to be killed and not care. But no, that's not what I'm saying; I'm saying the complete opposite." He quickened his pace. The words startled Ginny; it wasn't what she expected to hear. She expected an insult, but now he gave advice.or something close to that.  
  
"And what's beneath your surface?" she caught up with him. She didn't expect him to reply, but he did.  
  
"There's reasons it's beneath my surface, there are always reasons. Everyone has an agenda. Things aren't that easy as asking and telling."  
  
"Well, you tell me to look beneath the surface, yet, I can't even get past the walls." He stopped and she looked into his gray eyes.  
  
"Tell me. You shouldn't be ashamed of needing someone to talk to, to cry on." She took a step closer to him, but not that close.  
  
She was getting close, she knew it. But, Draco Malfoy is a very stubborn person as most people know, "I don't need anyone. I don't need to cry." He continued to walk away from her.  
  
Ginny sighed; this would be harder that she thought, "Maybe that shows how much you do need someone!"  
  
"You wouldn't understand. No one will." Ginny walked beside him, keeping his hastened speed, then grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Try me." She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Fine, Imagine your father was crazy and evil. Imagine that you had to live up to what he is, which is something you don't want to be. Imagine that everyday you go by and people think your one thing, but your really another. Imagine having to act one way, just because you think people wouldn't understand you. Imagine living your life like it was hell." His voice was rising as he looked down at Ginny.  
  
Ginny shook her head and said quietly, "Imagine you had six brothers who are all crazy. That they all act like your father, including there best friend who also acts like hey has the need to protect you. Imagine having to live up to what all six of them have done in there lives. Imagine looking like all you needed was protection every hour, minute, and second of the day. Imagine being in hell, coming back, and just to go straight down again. Imagine all that because I've been living it. You think having 6 brothers and Harry being over protected and having yourself being controlled by a Dark Lord all that easy?" Draco turned away once more and kept walking without a word.  
  
"I thought so," Ginny whispered to herself, "But I think it's time, Draco Malfoy, that I begin to look beneath the surface. I know your going to let me in someday."  
  
A/N - Wow, I got two reviews. Lol, so I thought, what the hell.I might as well continue it. Well, I'm leaving for florida for two days so sorry if you don't get an update in a while. 


	3. Opening up and Shattered Glass

Chapter 3 - [ Opening Up and Shattered Glass ]   
  
The next two days went by the same. Ginny would ask questions and Draco would pretend she wasn't there. He just has to be so hard doesn't he? Sometimes he can really get on my nerves, Ginny thought as she sat at the Gryffindor table eating her dinner. She thought about a conversation they had the night before.   
  
"Look, if it's that personal then tell me. I might be acting noisy, but I'm trying to help you! I know how it's like, to want someone to talk to…hey I wrote to an evil diary that wrote back to me during about all of my first year."   
  
"IT'S THAT PERSONAL!!! LEAVE ME ALONE! DROP THE WHOLE DAMN THING ALRIGHT!?" Draco exploded at her.   
  
"I can't! I'm sorry! Please Draco…tell me. Let me in. Tell me the truth about why you're so cold inside and then you can lie to me all you want." Ginny beseeched.   
  
"How about not." He replied flatly   
  
"Fine, how about a deal then. You do this one thing for me and then I'll pay you back somehow. I still owe you that last favor; I'll add this one onto it." Draco didn't reply. Ginny sighed, "I'll take that as a no."   
  
"Don't," Draco said, "I'll think about it."   
  
Ginny smiled, "Thanks."   
  
Ginny snapped out off her reverie when she heard Harry's voice calling her, "Ginny? Hello, Ginny?"   
  
"What?" Ginny looked up confused.   
  
"You barely ate anything and you have patrolling, you never know what will happen and you'll need all you strength."   
  
Ginny smile and stood up, "Thanks Harry, but I'm fine. I think I'll be going now."   
  
"You sure?" he asked again   
  
"Yep." Then, she left the Great Hall.   
  
________________________________   
  
Draco was already out by the lake by the time Ginny got there. He seemed to sense Ginny and turned around to see her walking towards him.   
  
"Hey." She called out; he gave a simple nod, "Let's go?"   
  
He began to walk and Ginny took it as a yes. He let the wind blow his silvery strands of hair from his eyes. He had been thinking a lot the past days, it was more then he usual did. He knew what it was all about though, it was about her. Her desperate need to get in, her desperate need to understand. It drove him as crazy as it drove her. But, if there was one possible person to understand him, it would mostly be her. He hardly knew her, he knew that she had been teased a lot, mostly by him, and she lived in the shadows of most people, but he really didn't know her.   
  
Things were going crazy in his head. Things were going crazy in his life. He was pretty much living hell on earth. She was right though, the things she said; she said that he needed to let someone in. It was completely true. He felt lonely for years, almost to the point of suicide. Of course, he would only come out with a few cuts and bruises not being able to fully go on with it. Something always held him back, it was the thought that someone out there would be able to understand him, and he was thinking that he just about found her.   
  
"Weasley," He paused, not knowing if he should continue. "I was thinking of what you said yesterday."   
  
"Really?" she smiled, "but, if you don't want to, you don't have to. I'll always be here though."   
  
"I've been through hell all my life. Even as a child. I've hurt myself and I've hurt others in the process. I remember I was about to jump off the astronomy tower one day, you know, just to give everyone a break. While I stood there, about to jump, I was interrupted by a ghost. He told me not to do it and that I had so much to live for. I shook my head in reply and said that I would just bring the world so much more pain if I stayed. He told me that I might, but he said that somewhere, I would bring someone perfect happiness and that I should continue to hold on. Then, he left. I thought about it and walked back to the common room."   
  
"Did you really believe him?" Ginny asked.   
  
"No. I didn't" He said slowly, "The next day I went back, and I jumped. But, some student, I think a hufflepuff, saved me. I don't know why she did it, she just did. It was like an instant reaction when she saw me jump; she used the levitating charm on me. After that I wondered if I would every do that for someone."   
  
"People are very much like that. They just can't see someone die. Maybe if someone did die, they wouldn't care. But if your actually there, there to witness the persons last few seconds on earth, then the feelings become unbearable."   
  
"You speak from experience?" he asked, "I mean, you don't have to…well…you know, tell me."   
  
She shook her head, "No, it's okay I will." A tear slipped down one of Ginny's eyes, in which she quickly brushed away. She took a deep breath. "When I was 14 my parents sent me to this magic camp place during the summer. It was great. I met so many new people and learned so many new things. I think that was one of the few times I was actually happy. I found a true friend there, her name was Lana. She was great, really funny and nice."   
  
"So…what happened?" Draco asked.   
  
"Well, it was during the last week of the camp. She had gotten in a fight with her boyfriend, who was also attending the camp. He accused her of cheating with someone. I didn't know who he was. I doubt she really did either. Two days after the major fight, I walked into them having another one." Ginny tried to keep her voice steady, with no luck whatsoever.   
  
"He killed her didn't he?"   
  
"Right there, in front of me. I still don't…I don't understand. It wasn't fair, how could he?" The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks.   
  
"Some people, just don't think before they act. It wasn't your fault Ginny." He tried as best as he could to comfort her.   
  
"I know. It's just, the guilt and the anger and the emotions. It hurts." She said quietly   
  
"Yea, I know." He responded. There was a silence between them. Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes, determined to be strong.   
  
"Do you know what its like to grow up when everyone wants you to be just like someone else?" asked Draco, trying to change the subject.   
  
"Everyday." She whispered hoarsely.   
  
"How do you deal?" he questioned.   
  
"Life is too short to be someone else. You weren't put on this world to be the exact remake of someone of the past. So, I just be who I really am, me. If I were to act like someone I'm not, life would be too complicated and to tell you the truth, I don't think I would survive." There was a pause. Draco thought of what he should say next, he wasn't really good at this whole 'heart to heart' thing.   
  
He sighed, "I wish it was that simply."   
  
"No one said that life would be simple." She replied, "You just got to find someway to keep calm, something to make your life worth living. Or maybe even someone." She stuffed her hands into her jacket. She was shaking, was it cold out or was it Draco? She wondered.   
  
"I was thinking about that favor you owe me." He told her.   
  
She looked up at him, "So, what can I do for you?"   
  
Draco thought about it once again for a few seconds. Then he stated his request, "Make sure you keep me from killing myself."   
  
Ginny looked back toward where they were walking, "Will do Draco…will do."   
  
________________________________   
  
It had already been a month since the beginning of school and Ginny was in Transfiguration, which had to be the most boring class in the world. Or at least that was what Ginny thought. To sit there and listen to McGonagall talk would have been exciting if she actually cared. She had better things to do, like talk to Draco. For some reason, her whole life now revolved around him. She always found comfort and excitement when talking to Draco.   
  
Then she heard McGonagall's voice relieve her, "Class you may be dismissed. Miss Weasley, come here for a minute." She gritted her teeth, but obeyed.   
  
"Yes Professor?" she asked   
  
"It's nearing the end of the month; I probably suspect you've had enough of Draco. You shall be switching partners next week; you'll have Harry Potter the next month and your brother the following." She stated   
  
"Oh…alright" Ginny was a bit sad, she actually liked being with Draco. She wondered how things would go with Harry. Leaving the class room, she continued on with her class.   
  
________________________________   
  
Ginny hugged her sweater a little closer for warmth. It was chilly outside. Her surroundings were quiet and dark. She spotted Draco at his usual lake spot and went over to him.   
  
"Hey." She greeted, not winning a reply, "You know about next week? You have my brother."   
  
"I know." He said   
  
"I was a bit upset when McGonagall told me; it's been great talking to you. I think we really understand each other. It's been a great month." Ginny sighed.   
  
"Yeah, well I've been thinking. You still owe me."   
  
"Still haven't forgotten I see…" Ginny rolled her eyes   
  
"I don't forget easily, but anyways, I was thinking…I'd rather have you as a partner other then Weasley…the other Weasley I mean…so maybe you could talk to Professor McGonagall?"   
  
"Do you think she'd let us?" Ginny asked   
  
"Well, why don't you make up something that you think me and your brother wouldn't be such a good team. It is true…"   
  
"Alright, it's a deal." Ginny smiled and they continued to watch out.   
  
After the night shift was over, Ginny walked back to her dorm. She thought about what Draco said. Did he want her as his partner, or did he just not want her brother? The thoughts confused her, but she would have Draco as a partner. She would talk to McGonagall in the morning, she thought. Hopefully the trio won't suspect something. She got to her bed and pleasantly slept, resting for the next day.   
  
________________________   
  
Day came soon enough. She dragged herself out of bed and got dressed. She walked to breakfast. She glanced over to the Slytherin table before taking her seat. Draco looked like he didn't get much sleep. He looked troubled; she took a mental note to ask him about it later. She sat down next to Harry.   
  
"You hear the good news?" he asked.   
  
"Huh?" she looked at him.   
  
"We're partnered up this month. McGonagall told you right?"   
  
"Oh, yea…" she remembered, "Actually Harry, I don't think we're going to be partnered up. I think it's going to be Draco and me again. Sorry Harry."   
  
"What do you mean? McGonagall told me…" he said confused.   
  
"Yea I know what she told you. It's just…" Ginny paused thinking of what to say, "I don't really think Draco and Ron would be such a good idea. You know what I'm talking about…instead of protecting each other they'd probably kill each other first."   
  
Harry laughed, "Yeah, that's right. But, are you sure you want to partner up with him again? I could save you the torture and get him as my partner instead."   
  
"No it's alright. I can handle him." She nervously smiled and went back to her breakfast.   
  
"Whatever you say" he turned back to Hermione and Ron's conversation.   
  
After breakfast, Ginny went out to seek Professor McGonagall. She finally found her in her classroom grading papers.   
  
"Professor?" she knocked on the door.   
  
"Yes? Come in." Ginny opened the door and went up to Professor McGonagall.   
  
"I was wondering, if you couldn't change the partners for this month…and the months after that. I was hoping Draco and I could be partnered up for the rest of the year. I really don't think he would get along with Harry or Ron. I think it's really for the best…" she took a breath and waited for her Professor to answer.   
  
"Well, Miss Weasley, it's not really my decision. I don't know what would be the best. I'll talk to the headmaster though, and get back to you. Okay?"   
  
Ginny nodded and gave her thanks. Then, she left and bumped into Draco.   
  
"Hey." She addressed to him   
  
"You talk to the Professor?" he asked bluntly   
  
"Yea, she said she had to ask Dumbledore."   
  
"Alright." He turned to leave, but Ginny called him back.   
  
"Draco," she looked worriedly at him, "Are you alright? You don't look to good. Maybe you should get some rest or something."   
  
"I'm fine." Was all he said, then he left. Ginny frowned; she knew something had to be wrong. But, she wouldn't push him. He's already troubled.   
  
To be honest, Draco was not alright as he left Ginny standing there. But, he couldn't let her in. This had to be the one thing he had to keep secret from everyone, other then Dumbledore that is. She wouldn't understand, nor would anyone else. He got back to his bedroom and shut the door. Most of his fellow roommates were thankfully out. He took out the thing he dreaded the most. It was a letter, from his father. He read it over again.   
  
To my son,   
  
It's already time, isn't it? You're already in your seventh year and you're becoming a man. Strong and powerful, just like a Malfoy should be. So, I believe it is time for you to follow in my footsteps and become a death eater. You'll be informed more later once we get you from the school. I've heard of the patrols the students have been doing this year. It's perfect; we'll meet you near the forest and get you from there. Be prepared because I cannot tell you when I'm coming.   
  
- Lucius Malfoy   
  
He stuffed the paper in his pocket and went over to a mirror. Carefully examining his tired face he thought about what to do. He most likely should go and tell Dumbledore, but this was the one thing his father wanted him to do. After this, his father would think of him as the greatest son. But, was he willing to risk everything to join the dark lord? He shook his head and grabbed a glass vase. Raising it up high, he dropped it and it shattered into millions of pieces. Just like his life, feelings, and broken family.   
  
He wondered, was it possible to put all the pieces together? He left the room going to find somewhere quiet and solitary.   
  
________________________   
  
"Yes?" Dumbledore looked up from the papers of his desk to the lady at the door.   
  
"Well, Headmaster, Miss Weasley has a request. She requests that she keeps Mr. Malfoy as her partner. I do remember you saying you wanted to keep a rotation with them." McGonagall said.   
  
"She may keep him, Minerva. You may wonder why I'm changing the rules now. I never really wanted the rotation, I just needed them to decide on there own. You may wonder why I have the youngest Weasley in so much danger."   
  
"I do." She said.   
  
"Well, Ginny may not be able to fight and defend herself, but she has a reason. You know who Draco's father is right?"   
  
"Of course, Lucius Malfoy." She seemed confused by the questions   
  
"Do you know what he does?" he questioned   
  
"Why, he's…" she hesitated with the answer.   
  
"A death eater," he finished the sentence for her and continued, "and I do believe that Draco will follow in his footsteps, most children do.   
  
"But, there are probably more then a dozen students whose parents are death eaters. Why should we just center on Draco?" she asked.   
  
"Draco has had a very rough life and a very rough childhood. The one thing Draco would probably want is to please his father and give him the son he always wanted. If that means turning over to Voldermort then so be it, he probably thinks there nothing else to live for anyways." He replied.   
  
"What does that have to do with Ginny?"   
  
"All these years of being at this school I've noticed something. Draco would never befriend anyone because he believes no one understands him. But someone does, Ginny Weasley. Ginny has always been overshadowed by everyone and left out and hurt, just like him. She's never had any real friends and neither has he, but once they find each other, it could be the greatest thing to happen to both of them." By the time he stopped talking his eyes twinkled. Yes, he was a very strange person, Dumbledore. But, most geniuses are very strange people.   
  
A/N: Hello my good people! I thought, maybe I could get in a new chapter really quick before I leave. So, here you go! I'm still not used to the formatting so sorry if how it looks sucks. Also, Sorry I totally neglected my past reviewers. I feel so bad, but it was 5 in the morning when I uploaded that and I was really tired so I didn't write a long Authors notes. So here you go:   
  
Aelys: Thanks so much, yes I am pretty sure I shall continue it.   
  
xangelcrisisx: Yeah, hopefully things will get better for our favorite red head and I don't really like harry…I think he is very stupid! ^_^ And to answer your question, I think you mean OOC which means out of character, or the character isn't acting the way he/she would act regularly in the book/game/movie/etc. and A/U means alternate universe, or slightly different from the regular 'world' in which the characters are in.   
  
Shock-a-lot: Thanks for reviewing and recommending it. I'll try my best to update often.   
  
Impressed: thank you…well, I hope I get a lot of reviews.   
  
Okie dokie people…I just want to say I love reviews! I'm new to writing fanfiction and believe me when I say I checked my inbox for mail every 5 minutes. Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Hehe. Well, I don't think I'll be able to add another chapter before I leave so I'll see you all in a week. ~ Gin 


	4. Night Encounter and Instincts

**Chapter 4 - [Night Encounter and Instincts]**

            The months passed and it was soon Christmas holiday for the students at Hogwarts. Ginny and Draco got awfully close during there nightly routines. Draco was surprised at how much he let his guard down when he was with her. He would realize that she was breaking down the walls that surrounded him and then he would right away build them up again. It was hard to let people in and Draco didn't want to do it.

            Rumors had started at Hogwarts saying that the Dark Lord and his death eaters where close to Hogwarts. There were rumors that they were planning to attack very soon. Draco dismissed the rumors, trying to make himself believe nothing was going to happen. He didn't want the death eaters to attack, because that would mean his father was coming to get him. He thought about becoming a death eater, then thought about how horrible his father was. He would rather be hunted down and killed then become like his father. It didn't matter how much he wanted to see his father happy because the truth was, he wanted his father to burn in hell.

            Not wanting students to worry, Dumbledore announced there was going to be a winter dance right before the holidays began. Students began getting there robes ready and thinking about who to ask to the dance. Ron already had Hermione in mind and Harry didn't really think about asking anyone out. The excitement lifted the worry out of the air and the teachers where glad.

            Ginny walked down to the lake humming a merry tune to herself. She was in a particularly good mood. She didn't really know why, but it was just one of those days where nothing bad happened. She looked around and didn't see Draco anywhere. She was earlier then she usually was. So, she took a comfortable spot underneath a tree and continued with her song.

            "I see you're in a happy mood," Ginny jumped at the voice behind her, "any particular reason why, or is just because you get to see me again?"

            Ginny turned around and looked at Draco with a smirk across his face. She laughed, "No, no particular reason. I'm just in a good mood today." Draco took a seat next to her. There was a silence between them. They sat quietly and listened to the nightly noises and looked out to the moonlit lake. It seemed like the most solitary environment.

"So, who are you going to the winter dance with?" Ginny questioned, closing her eyes and leaning her back onto the tree.

"Why? I thought you'd want to go with Potter." He mumbled.

Ginny opened her eyes, "Huh?"

"I'm not going." He repeated

"Oh," she looked down, "Why not?"

"I don't know, I just don't feel like it"

"Oh." She said again. Yes, she was disappointed. Maybe the only reason she wanted to go to the dance was to see Draco, even though they had almost seen each other every night for the past four months. But, the nightly routines were forced upon them. She wanted to do something with Draco on her own freewill. Sure, she didn't mind them, but she could be in the exact same place with a different partner. She wanted something different.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­__________________________________

It was already the day of the winter dance. Students were excited, not only for the dance, but for Christmas holiday. They finally got a break from classes. People and Teachers were preparing for the dance and making sure everything was ready. Students got dressed and made sure they looked perfect, with the help of some simple spells. Ginny stood in front of her mirror, looking at her outfit. It was a black dress with black heels. Of course, she could never afford such a thing, but that was why Hermione was there.

Ginny could always depend on her friend to give her help. Whether if it was barrowing something or needing advice. She was always there and Ginny was glad. So, with Ron by Hermione's side and Harry by Ginny's they went to the Great Hall. Harry didn't really ask Ginny to go with him, but they just kind of got stuck together. They were only together as friends, that was all Ginny thought. It didn't matter about what happened in the past, they were just friends.

When they entered the hall, they were amazed. The teachers put it into a beautiful, white, snow theme. It was great and all the students where having fun. While Ginny's peers where dancing she decided to have a seat. It was getting awfully hot in the Great Hall, so Ginny decided to leave and get some air. She walked out to her usual spot of patrolling. They had all gotten the day off, but she noticed someone was still there. It was Draco.

"Hey!" she called out. He turned around and then went back to looking into the forest. Ginny walked down to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing. Thought you were suppose to be at the dance." He said.

"Well, it was getting kind of stuffy in there. I decided to get some air. What are you doing here?"

"I was just, thinking…" his voice trailed off.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing really…"

She gave out a chuckle, "That's a lie and you know it. Draco, why won't you just let me in?"

"You don't understand Ginny! You don't realize that's all I've been doing. I haven't ever let someone get this close to me in my entire life! You're different. There's something that draws me to you and I seem to not be able to get you out of my damn head." He signed and looked at the girl next to him.

Ginny just stared. She didn't know what to say. After a while she finally replied, "You said Ginny."

"What?"

"You called me by my name. You called me Ginny." She said again.

"You called me Draco." He pointed out. She was silent again. Draco noticed she was shivering. She was wearing black dress robes made with the thinnest material in the world and it was the middle of December. He wondered, was she crazy? Taking off his jacket, he gave it to her. "Let's go for a walk."

Ginny accepted his coat and nodded her head.

­­­­­­­­­­­__________________________________

They walked along the border of the forbidden forest. The werewolves were howling there usual song and the leaves rustled from the wind. Ginny pulled Draco's jacket closer to her, trying to get warm. Draco looked up towards the sky, sighing every now and then. They had been walking for a few minutes now, when Draco noticed something strange.

"Stop." He said, looking into the forest.

Ginny immediately halted, "What is it?"

Draco shushed her and looked into the forest. Yes, there was something there alright, but what? It looked like they were moving to fast. There were more then a dozen of them running. Then, one stopped. Draco looked straight at it. It was something or someone in a black cloak. It took out a wand and pointed towards them.

One thought came into Draco's mind, "Shit" Draco had no idea what he was doing, it just came as an instinct. He grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her down towards the ground. She heard her yell and the moment went by fast. Finally all was silent. He took a look at the girl in his arms. She was holding on tightly to him and her eyes were full of tears. He looked at her leg, it was bleeding.

Ginny closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain. Her leg was searing with pain. She held on closely to Draco, wanting to feel safe in his arms. He didn't let go. For a minute, he just stood there, staring at her. Then, hearing rustling in the forest he immediately ran for the castle.

He ran as fast as he ever did in his whole entire life. Nothing really mattered this much. He needed to get Dumbledore and quick. Ginny was injured and he knew what would be coming next. The worst thing he'd ever have to face, his father. He finally got back to the castle. He ran in, still holding Ginny and followed his way towards the great hall. Running in, everyone stared at him. He didn't care, it didn't matter.

He ran to Dumbledore, but before he reached him he was interrupted by a certain red haired Weasley.

"What did you do to my sister Malfoy!?" Ron was red in the face and Harry and Hermione followed.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY WEASLEY!" he yelled.

"No!" Ron yelled back, "What in the bloody hell did you do to her!?"

"Malfoy! You are a son of a bitch!" yelled Harry.

"Ginny!" was all Hermione could say.

Malfoy was getting impatient. Slowly he repeated, "Get the fuck out of my way Weasley! If you don't, I swear I'll…" Draco was cut off by the headmaster.

"What happened here Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

Draco looked up to him, "He's here. There's more then a dozen of them with him. In the forbidden forest…"

Dumbledore understood, although many others didn't. Trying to make the situation as calm as possible he said to the students, "Do not panic! Prefects please escort you're house back to the dormitories." He turned back to Draco, "Get Miss Weasley to the Hospital Wing."

"Hey! That's MY sister!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, please listen. I know you'd most likely want to save the day and make sure everything is alright, but this is not the time for it. I know you are gravely concerned about Ginny, but you just have to trust me on this one. Please head back to your dormitories." He said kindly. After much disagreement they left.

Draco needed to know one thing before he left, "What are you going to do?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "We'll try to do all we can. You need to get Ginny patched up. Please we cannot lose any time." Draco nodded and left.

__________________________________

The next day rumors were flying around Hogwarts. No one knew the true story of course. Ginny lay in the hospital wing, resting up. Draco stayed by her side for a few hours on the first night she was in the hospital. He knew it wouldn't look good if he was there every minute of the day. People would wonder, but it wasn't like they weren't wondering at the moment. So, he only stayed with her in the dead of night.

            Now, he watched her rest while he sat on a chair by the side of the bed. The moonlight danced across the room and in the darkness he watched. He carefully examined every inch of her face and body. She was beautiful and it took him nearly six years to figure it out. He hated it though, the way she made him feel. He felt weak around her. She could get to places not even his family or fellow slytherins could, and this was a problem. But, out of everything the worst problem was that she was a _Weasley and he was a __Malfoy. Things like that were supposedly impossible, and yet he had fallen. Now, there was only one thing to prevent it, himself. He could leave his feelings in the trash with the rest of the crap from his life or he could pursue it. Which was worth it?_

_____________________________

            On the day she was dismissed from the hospital wing she had been questioned a lot. While walking to her classes, at breakfast, lunch, and dinner, people had to bug her about what happened. Of course, the dream team had the most questions.

            "Gin!" Ginny turned around to see her red-headed brother, and his two best friends running up to her.

            "Hey" she greeted them

            "So how are you?" asked Hermione

            "I'm better." She replied

            "That's great."

            "What happened Gin?" asked Harry

            "Yeah and why were you with that git?" Ron added on. Hermione shot them both a dirty look.

            "Well, I guess you could say I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I went out for some fresh air and Malfoy was out by the lake. Nothing really happened. By the time I got there we were attacked." Ginny told them, trying to be as blunt as possible. After all, she didn't expect Draco to be there and nothing really did happen.

            "That bastard probably knew you were going to be attacked!" Spat Ron.

            "That's not fair! He could have been killed as well!" Ginny said defensively.

            "Well, isn't it strange how he came out with no scratched at all?" said Harry.

            "Your wrong guys, if it wasn't for Malfoy I'd probably be dead!" Ginny stormed away to her next class.

            "Um…guys, I think you upset her." Hermione shook her head.

_____________________________

            Draco sat underneath a tree waiting for his partner. It would be the first patrol with Ginny after what happened. He was worried, after that he wasn't sure if his father and the death eaters would come back. Dumbledore told him they had searched the whole forest, and found nothing.

            His chain of thought was broken by a small whisper. "Hey there"

            He looked up to see that Ginny had finally arrived. "Hey."

            "Sorry I'm late, how long have you been waiting?" she asked.

            "It's alright, it hasn't been long." He told her. He got up and began to walk. Ginny followed him.

            "Oh. Has anyone asked about anything?" she asked.

            "Well, if you mean about what happened in the forest then no. Dumbledore asks occasional questions, but he already knew what was going on. But, if you mean about us, then yes. Some people have, I just give them a dirty look and they seem to not want to know anymore." Ginny nodded her head at the answer. There was one of the famous 'Ginny and Draco silence' between them, but that wasn't anything new. It wasn't that they didn't have anything to talk about. It was just that they enjoyed each others presence in the silence.

            Ginny looked up to the teenager with grey eyes, "You saved me?" Her voice was quiet and hardly heard.

            "Yeah"

            "Why?"

            Draco looked deeply into her eyes, "Well, I don't really know. It was just an instinct. You know what I'm talking about…"

            "Maybe, maybe it was an instinct. But, there's something more to it." She said.

            "What are you talking about?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

            "Well, let's say that you weren't by the lake that night. What if you weren't there to go by your 'instinct'? What if I got hit and no one was around and what if I died? Would you still care?" Ginny paused and Draco didn't say anything, "And that's the difference, Draco. The difference is that you care about me." She paused, "And I care about you…"

            Draco and Ginny were inches apart by now. Draco had the strong urge to lean in, but he couldn't give in. So, letting out a sigh, he kept walking.

            Ginny frowned and called after him, "Draco!"

            "We shouldn't be fooling around, specially after what happened. We must stay vigilant." He kept up a fast pace.

            "Draco! Why are you running from this? You know that I care about you and you know that you understand me more then anyone! Why are you doing this?" she shouted.

            "Because your going to get hurt again!" he yelled back.

            "That's not the reason and you know it! You know something that I don't." Ginny had finally caught up with Draco when he stopped again. "You know about why we were attacked that day, don't you? It was just like what they said. You are trying to hurt me." Ginny looked at him in disbelief.

            "Damn it, no! That's not the case! I would never do that to you!"

            "Then tell me why the hell your running!? Whether it's from me or from whoever attacked us!"

            "Fine! Let's see, my father wants me to become a death eater! He said he'd send people to get me! He said he'd get me at night and that got me worried because you'd always be with me! So that night I was glad that you weren't there! I didn't want you hurt. But once I saw you I forgot all about it. I'm just so fucking stupid…" his voice had died down.

            Ginny spoke up, with tears in her eyes. "So this is all it is? You just want to please your father? You didn't want to see me hurt, but you'd go and get yourself hurt? You think by becoming a death eater, all your problems would disappear? Well guess what Draco, they won't."

            Draco got closer to the tearful girl, "No, your wrong. At first all I wanted was to please my father. You change that Ginny, you changed the way I thought and what I thought about. I'd never want to do what my father tells me to ever again."

            Ginny wiped her tears away, "Then why are you still doing it? You say that you don't want to follow your father, but that's all you've been doing. Isn't your father the man who built up the barrier for Malfoys and Weasleys? The man who said Malfoys and Weasleys could never get along or be together? He is that man and you're still following by his beliefs."

            Draco thought about this. She was absolutely right. Why was he holding back? He had never cared about anyone except for Ginny for a very long time. So, looking back at the girl with her tear stained eyes he whispered something to her, "Your right."

            Leaning in he placed his lips on hers. At that moment, nothing really mattered except for the girl in his arms. The girl who actually made him give a damn about his life. It was one of those moments that are rarely experienced more then once in someone's lifetime. And to Draco, it was just an instinct…

_____________________________

A/N: Unfortunately, I'm back! Hehe. Well, I got back this morning and here's the next chapter. I hope you like. Review please and I'll love you forever!!!

Thanks to peaceoutgirlmehi for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it and I had a kick ass time in Florida.


	5. Perfect things never last

**Chapter 5 - [Perfect things never last]**

            The week was great for Ginny. I mean, how often do you get to spend every night with the guy your keeping a secret from the rest of the world? Well, for Ginny that isn't often, until now. Every night was like heaven for her, but she knew something was wrong. Draco always acted nervous around her, and it wasn't because she was a girl. She was pretty sure he had plenty experience in that 'department'. Still, it was all she ever wanted.

            After finishing up the nights homework and dinner, she headed down to the lake to meet Draco. On arriving he was in the same place as usual, doing the same thing as usual, staring out into the lake, looking at no exact thing. She always wondered what he was thinking when he did that. She always thought that Draco had this other, deeper, side to him. Walking toward him, she noticed that he hadn't sensed her presence yet. A smile danced across her lips as he looked at the teenager in front of her.

            So, in her most manly, evil, horrifying voice, the petite girl yelled, "AVADA KREDEVRA!"

            As soon as the words left her mouth, she was in a fit of giggles. Poor Draco, who thought he was dead, lay on the ground with his arms covering the head. When he heard the laughter he looked up to see Ginny on the floor as well, laughing like a madman. Draco scolded himself for acting the way he did. He should've known it wasn't a real spell. 

He got up and walked over to Ginny. She tried to suppress her laughter, but try as she might, she just couldn't stop laughing. Draco kneeled down to her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Your evil." He whispered playfully. Ginny giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck for support as he pulled her up from the ground. Draco held her in his arms, savoring every moment. Then, he let go of her. Ginny frowned at not being held, but Draco slid his fingers into the spaces of hers and she smiled once again. Draco began to walk closer to her. For ever step forward he took, she teasingly took a step back, never letting him get to close.

It was as if they were doing a dance. A dance in the dark moonlight, as two lovers lost in each others eyes. It was certainly magical. But, Draco had something else in mind. He smiled at the thought of what was coming, and she didn't have a clue. He looked at his path. It was just where he wanted it. Straight toward with a few more steps and there would be the lake. She didn't know what was going to hit her.

Before the couple reached the edge of the lake, Draco, instead of walking forward, pulled Ginny towards him. He gave her a passionate kiss that she was never expecting. He stopped just as she was begging for more. Then, he continued with his little dance. He took a step forward as Ginny, with a mixture of love and lust in her eyes, stepped back right into the lake. She screamed as she fell into the cold, icy water.

Draco laughed, "That was to easy my dear Virginia!"

Ginny swam up to the top of the lake and pouted at Draco. "Draco!" she yelled, "This water is freezing! You're such an ass!"

Draco snickered, "Well it's not my fault you were lost in my incredibly sexy eyes and were picturing me naked!" He winked at her.

Ginny laughed sarcastically, "Right…believe what you want Mister!" She batted her eyelashes in the cutest way possible, "But now, who will be keeping me warm, hm?"

Draco kept his eyes on her and carefully walked closer, "Well, I may be willing to do the job…but, if you throw me into that lake then there wouldn't be at all possible for me to keep you warm, now will there?" Ginny smiled and lifted her arms up so Draco could pull her up. Draco lifted her up from the lake. She was shaking and the water felt cold against him as he held her. Draco took off his robe and wrapped it around her. Moments like these were to perfect. Draco realized that he never really had moments in his life this nice until Ginny came around.

Draco thought of everything that had been happening. It was one hell of a time. Every night, the dance, everything, was unbelievable, in a good and bad way. Now, it all brought them to here, this one moment. This was the one moment Draco realized, he had fallen for a Weasley. No matter how hard he tried to admit it, he did. Some might think it was impossible for such a thing to happen, but it did. And deep down, he liked it. Draco smiled at the thought of spending his life with Ginny, maybe not his whole life, but at least until he graduated. After that, he wasn't sure what was going to happen. But what really mattered was right now.

"Hey Gin?" he held her tightly.

"Hm?" Ginny sighed blissfully, it was all perfect.

"I love you." He whispered. Yes, it was all to perfect.

_____________________________

"Ginny! Draco!"

Draco could hear the faint yells in the wind. He was tired and remembered what happened with Ginny. He immediately snapped out of his slumber at recognizing the owner of the voices.

"Ginny, where are you!?" that was definitely Potter, he thought. He looked to his side, and sure enough, Ginny was lying against him. He could hardly remember what really happened. He knew they had talked a lot, for a very long time. He remembered bearing his soul out to her, as she did the same. It was an understanding of both worlds. It was that and the occasional making out part, but that didn't seem too important to Draco.

He had kissed a lot of girls, and that's all he did with them. With the red-headed Weasley, it was different. He cared about her. He actually truly, genuinely cared. That was a rare thing for himself. It was a rare thing for Malfoys in general. But, she broke the barrier.

"Ginny!" There yelling became louder, it was obvious they were getting closer. He tapped on Ginny, trying to wake her. She rolled her head to the side and snuggled closer toward him. He grinned and whispered her name into her ear. A soft sigh was the reply. Even though he was having fun, he knew that he should wake her up before they were found. "Ginny, wake up, the dream team is looking for you."

Her eyes fluttered opened and she yawned. She stretched her arms and looked at Draco. "Hey there." She whispered. Draco placed a gentle kiss on her lips, but before he could go any further the voices called out again.

"Ginny!"

Draco tucked a stray clump of hair behind Ginny's ear. He sighed. He wished that this moment could last forever. "Come on love, we better get going." Ginny nodded.

"Guys!" Ginny yelled, "Over here!" They walked toward the trio. Draco ran his hand through his hair, trying to straighten it out.

"Where the hell were you?" questioned Ron.

Hermione had a strange look on her face, "And where did you get that robe?" She pointed to the black silk robe that Ginny was wearing. Ginny blushed and remembered the incident with the lake. She forgot to give Draco his robe back.

"There was an accident at the lake…" She trailed off and handed Draco his robe.

"Whatever, we have bigger problems." Harry stepped into the conversation, "You guys have to see Dumbledore. There was an attack."

"Shit." Draco muttered to himself. Why was he so careless? He shouldn't have been messing around and now he not only put himself and Ginny in danger, but the whole school. He mentally scolded himself.

Ginny was worried, "Alright, we'll go now." They walked back to the castle.

_____________________________

 "I'm such an idiot." Draco said to Ginny when the parted from the rest of the group.

"What are you talking about Draco?" she asked.

"We shouldn't have fooled around. We were on patrol, we should have took it seriously and now look at what happened, we put everyone in danger."

  
            "You know something don't you Draco? Something more then any of us knows. Tell me please, I have found out a lot about you these past weeks. What would be the harm in telling me a little more?" Draco let the question hang and they were interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"The headmaster is waiting for you…" She led the way into the office. When they got into the room, Dumbledore gave them the sign to take a seat. He wasn't smiling or frowning, his face showed no emotion.

He cleared his throat and began, "You may have heard there was an attack on the school. There were death eaters, not a whole lot, but maybe a dozen or so. Draco, you know what they were looking for."

He nodded his head, "Me" Ginny's heart jumped at the answer.

"It's a good thing they didn't find you, or Miss Weasley. But, it's not safe here anymore. This is giving you another reason to leave Mr. Malfoy."

"What? Leave? What are you talking about?" Ginny jumped up.

"Ginny…" Draco pulled her back into the seat.

Dumbledore sighed, "I'm sorry you have to receive this news, but it's better if he leaves. If he does so, it will be a safer environment for everyone."

"But…" Ginny held back the tears.

"I did say safer, not better. I know what you two have been through, but we have to put people's lives above anything else. I'm very sorry, but you're going to have to leave in a few days. Pack only the important necessities, and say your goodbyes. You to, Miss Weasley, have the choice of leaving, but it will be hard to explain to everyone."

Draco sat there in silence, Ginny just stared at Dumbledore. She couldn't believe what was happening. The one person she cared about and that cared about her was leaving. It was too surreal.

Dumbledore spoke up again, "There wasn't any serious damage to the students or the school. It's a good thing none of the students were up."

"If it's not serious then why do we have to take such precautions?" Ginny said obviously still angry that Draco was leaving.

"Well, last time they came they were just in the woods, am I correct?" They both nodded, "Now there are in the school, what do you suppose will happen next?"

Ginny sighed, "It's not fair."

"Life isn't all that fair Ginny." Draco said, "You just have to find a way to play the cards life deals you and put up with the results."

She shook her head, a tear falling onto her cheek, "You don't know how hard this is Draco. You're everything and so much more to me. I can't lose you."

  
            "You're kidding me right? You think this isn't hard for me? Look, Ginny, you have changed my life. Before you all I could think of was either killing myself or following my father. Look what you've done to me." Draco laid back in his chair.

"I don't want to upset you Draco, but look at it from my point of view! Nobody has ever cared for me. I was always the invisible one, the little girl. You treated me like no one ever had. You treated me like a person. Now you're going to leave me and I go back to being that person. I don't want to go back Draco, you can't make me!" Ginny was raising her voice. Dumbledore just sat there.

"I may not be able to make you, but life can. I can't control it Ginny. I can't control what my father wants or what anybody else wants. Sometimes you just have to take all the shit in the world, just because. You're just going to have to deal with it."

"So what Draco, what are you telling me? Are you telling me that I should just deal with the fact that I'm never going to see you again? Should I just 'deal' with the fact that I have to accept this and just forget everything we had together?" The words just poured out of Ginny's mouth. She was to hysterical to even catch them.

"Maybe that's just what I'm saying Ginny. Maybe you should do exactly what you just said right there. Maybe if you just forget about everything, the pain will go away." Draco said quietly.

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe that the one person she thought loved her told her to stop caring. "What if I told you that you never mattered to me Draco? What if I said that I didn't cry one tear or lose one moment of sleep over you?" Tears were now freely flowing down her face, "What if I broke every promise I swore to keep? What if I shattered every dream? Tell me Draco, how would you feel if I did exactly what you're doing to me?"

Draco looked at her. He didn't know what to say. Ginny stood up and stormed out of the room. Draco sighed and put his head in his hands. Life just full of so much bullshit, and it just wasn't worth it.

______________

**A/N:** Hello there folks. The beginning of this chapter was just fluff because I thought the fic was going to be too short, which it is. But, I'm already thinking of a sequel. Well, I'll let you finish this story first until I tell you about the sequel. Well I hope you enjoyed. I might not update until I finish the 2nd chapter of my other story.

By the way, the whole 'What if I told you' came from a quote that I found floating around the internet. If you noticed that. Just to let you know because I don't want to sound as if I plagerized or something.

Speaking of plagerizm. I haven't put up a disclamer in any of my chapters (*dun dun dun!*) Sorry about that, well you know the deal. Everything that sounds familiar is not mine. Everything belongs to there respective owners. Etc. Blah, blah blah.

Thanks to my reviewers Lady Talina and SamiJo (I think that's it). Please keep reviewing.


End file.
